Orange
by Lyssar
Summary: Directly follows "Wet." Kurt gets a little revenge on Blaine!


**Author's note:** I'm working on getting everything I've written up here and on s&c and my lj. You'll probably see a lot of new stuff pop up in the next couple of days!

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt groaned, snuggling closer to his pillow. "Yo, Hummel, wake up!"

"Go away, Puckerman," Kurt mumbled as he felt his pillow shift beneath him. Icy droplets landed on him, and he bolted upright.

"Ugh, fine, what do you want?"

"We're heading out, bro." That was Finn's voice. Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his brain caught up with his body. Kurt felt Blaine shift beneath him, mumbling in his sleep. Kurt stretched, one hand going to the towel at his waist as he stood.

"Do you need me to show you guys out?" he asked.

"Nah, man, we'll be fine. You stay here and spend some _quality time_ with your boyfriend." Kurt blushed furiously, reaching out to smack Puck across the back. "Dude, what was that for?" he protested.

"Keep your dirty comments to yourself," Blaine said, rising from the lounge chair to wrap his arms around Kurt.

"Thanks for coming over," Kurt added.

"Thanks for having us," Mercedes said, kissing both of them on the cheek.

Kurt's friends left the same way they had come, making their way through the house and out the front door. "They're gonna leave wet tracks all though your house," Kurt murmured.

"We can clean it up later," he replied. "Come sit down with me."

Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him back to the lounge chair but didn't sit down with him. "I'll be back in a minute," he said. "Lie there and close your eyes, okay?" Blaine frowned, and Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. "I'll be right back." He reached up to close his boyfriend's eyes before walking up to the house. Blaine heard Kurt's footsteps as he returned a few minutes later. "Keep your eyes closed," Kurt said softly.

Kurt tugged Blaine's hands away from his body. "I want you to keep your hands on your sides-don't move unless I say so." Blaine's brow furrowed, but he complied.

"Gah," he gasped as something cold trailed down his chest, followed by the warmth of Kurt's tongue.

"Hold still," Kurt chastised. "I'll tie you down if you keep moving." Blaine's hands clenched on the sides of the chair as Kurt traced a second line down his chest, followed quickly by a third. As Kurt's tongue followed the icy trails, drops continued to fall on Blaine. Kurt lapped up the spots before tracing a path across Blaine's chest from one collarbone to the other.

"Kurt?" Blaine queried, voice slightly raspy.

"Mmm?"

"What did you find?"

Kurt didn't respond immediately, and Blaine strained his ears for any sound of movement. Kurt's lips pressed against his, tongue tracing lightly. He tasted sweet, and faintly of orange. _It's a popsicle_, Blaine realized as Kurt dragged it across his chest once more, brushing lightly over each of his nipples and sending shivers up and down his body. Blaine felt Kurt settle over him, straddling his legs as he leaned forward to lap at Blaine's nipples, his tongue swirling around each one before biting gently. Kurt dragged the popsicle across Blaine's forehead, then down each of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Kurt pressed gentle kisses to Blaine's face, his tongue darting out to lick up the juice clinging to Blaine's skin. Blaine's hands flexed involuntarily as he fought the urge to lift his arms and press Kurt's body closer to his own.

Kurt pressed the popsicle to Blaine's lips. "Open," he whispered. Blaine complied, parting his lips just enough for Kurt to slide the remains of the popsicle inside. "Bite," he encouraged. Blaine bit down, sucking the last of the popsicle from the stick. As the fruity treat melted in his mouth, Blaine felt Kurt's tongue trace his lips, and he opened his mouth, a silent invitation for Kurt to enter his mouth. The sensation of Kurt's tongue tracing his mouth, tangling with his own and with the still-melting popsicle, made Blaine moan in pleasure, his body arching upwards slightly.

Kurt pulled away abruptly, and Blaine whined at the loss of contact. "You moved," Kurt scolded. Blaine suddenly found himself being lifted up, Kurt's arms grasping him firmly behind his neck and knees.

"Kurt, what are you-"

"Eyes closed, Blaine, and quit struggling!"

Blaine forced himself to hold still, anticipation eating away at him. Moments later, he found himself flying through the air. He landed with a splash, water flowing up his nose and into his mouth. He forced his way to the surface, gasping and choking as his head broke above the water.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You were all sticky," Kurt called, voice innocent. "This was the easiest way to clean you up."

Blaine glared at him as he swam to the side of the pool. He braced his arms on the wall and hefted himself out of the pool. Before Blaine had managed to fully climb out of the pool, Kurt shoved him back in.

Kurt sat at the edge of the pool, waiting for Blaine to come back up. He glanced away from the water for a moment and found himself being yanked into the pool by strong hands on his arms. Kurt came up spluttering, swiping water from his eyes and coughing harshly. An arm wrapped around his middle, dragging him toward the deep end of the pool. Instead of struggling, Kurt went limp, forcing Blaine to grip him more tightly as he dragged him along. They floated in the deep end of the pool for a moment before Blaine turned Kurt in his arms and kissed him.

"Are we even?" he asked. Kurt raised a finger to his lips, considering. He pressed his lips to Blaine's once more, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"For now," he replied, eyes twinkling.

And then he shoved Blaine under the water, laughing as he swam away.


End file.
